1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for providing an image to each of a multiple number of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the propagation of super high-speed communication networks and the tendency to fuse broadcasting and communication technologies, internet protocol television (IPTV) has become a major part of the broadcasting communication industry such that a user selectively receives his/her desired contents through a super high-speed communication network.
In case of conventional broadcasting, viewers have passively viewed contents transmitted from a broadcasting station. In case of the IPTV, however, viewers can view their desired contents at their desired time, such that the convenience and satisfaction of viewers have dramatically improved.
An IPTV service provides a multiple angle service whereby the same content is captured by a multiple number of cameras, and a viewer selects his/her desired camera angle to view the content. The greatest advantage of the multiple angle service is to enable a viewer to select and view his/her desired screen, thereby increasing the selectivity and the satisfaction of the viewer.
However, in case of the conventional multiple angle service, viewers can only view a video edited by a broadcasting station to fit in a TV screen. Thus, viewers cannot view videos outside the TV screen.